The Secret
by Allligator
Summary: A new girl from the states transfers to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year. She becomes friends with him, ROn, and Hermione. Both Harry and Draco like her who will she decide? Read/ Reveiw please very good fic! Great Pick Up Lines! LoL
1. The Arrival

Chapter One- The Arrival  
  
  
Lacy Green was a witch from Louisiana in the United States. Her father, Shawn Green, had a job transfer at the end of Lacy's fourth year at her school. Her family would be moving all the way to London, England, and she would be changing schools and would start going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Greens moved to a little section on the outside of London. Lacy would be starting school in a two weeks and she was very nervous.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Mom?," said Lacy after they had returned from the first visit to Diagon Alley.  
"Yes sweety," said her mom, Janet Green.  
"I want to go back to Louisiana. I miss all my friends there and my school too," she said. "Well maybe not the homework," she added.  
"Well, dear, we can't go back to Louisiana and I miss my friends too, but we need to make some new friends. I am sure you will make lots of friends at Hogwarts because you are so likable. I here Hogwarts is a great school too. By the time you get friends you will forget all about wanting to go back to Louisiana," her mother said concerned.  
'Mothers are so thoughtful or at least mine is' Lacy thought to herself.  
"You better get your things ready we are leaving early tomorrow since we don't know where King's Cross Station is and we are going to ask for directions," her mother said.  
Lacy left and went to her room to pack her things. Along with her spellbooks, cauldron, and other things needed she brought her diary and a picture of her and her parents. While looking at the picture she thought of her dad. 'I wonder if I will see him before I leave. Maybe he will go with us but probably not I shouldn't get my hopes up' she thought to herself. You see Lacy didn't see her father much since he was busy with work and barely even came home for supper on time and when he did he would say good-bye and leave again. Or he would come and eat by the time she was already asleep in bed.  
"Mom is daddy coming tomorrow with us?"  
"I am afraid not sweety but he promised that he would be here for supper and for you to write him every day just in case there was an emergency and he wasn't able to make it but I am sure he will be here sweety."  
Lacy frowned at what her mother said.  
"Now turn that frowned upside down. You know that I don't like frowns. Now why don't we go in the kitchen and make some cookies for you to eat on the train tomorrow," her mother said encouraging.  
"Only if they are your famous snickerdoodles mom!"  
"Now there is a smile!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
After about three U-turns and asking a few people where King's Cross Station they finally made it to King's Cross Station.  
"Now we need to find Platform 9 3/4," Lacy's mom said.  
"There is 9 and 10 but where is 9 3/4?" Lacy said.  
The Weasly's and Harry overheard them and helped them.  
"New I see what year are you in?" said Mrs. Weasley.  
"I am in fifth year I transferred from Louisiana in the United States," Lacy said.  
"Ron and Harry are in fifth year too! Why don't you watch them to see how it is done?"  
"All right."  
Ron and Harry ran straight into the barrier and disappeared.  
"Simple as that! Why don't you try now your mom can go with you too," Mrs. Weasley said.  
Lacy and Her mom both ran into the barrier hoping they wouldn't crash. When they got through they saw a red train with Hogwarts express written on it.  
"Well I guess I will see you at Christmas sweety. Bye," Lacy's mom said and she kissed her on the cheek.  
"Bye mom I'll write to you."  
Lacy waved to her mom and loaded her luggage onto the train.  
"Here let us help you," said who she assumed was Harry and Ron beside him. "I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley."  
"Hi and thanks. I am Lacy Green."  
"You can join us in our compartment Hermione should already be there by now."  
"Who?"  
"Another one of are friends," said Ron.  
They put Lacy's luggage in there compartment and sat down with Hermione.  
"Hermione this is Lacy Green. Lacy this is Hermione Granger," said Harry.  
"Hello nice to meet you Lacy," said Hermione.  
"Nice to meet you too," Lacy said.  
"So your from the States?" Hermione said.  
"Yes from Louisiana to be precise."  
"Oh! I could tell by your accent. Are you in fifth year?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Hopefully you will be sorted into Gryffindor with us."  
"A house I suppose."  
"Yes there are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You don't want to be in there."  
"And why is that Granger?" Malfoy asked, who was standing at the compartment door with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
"Because people like you are in there," said Hermione.  
He turned his attention to Lacy, "I don't believe we have met I am Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand to Lacy. She shook it. "I am Lacy Green."  
"Oh. From the States?"  
"Yes, Louisiana."  
"Why don't you go and bother some little first years like you love to do Malfoy," said Harry.  
"Because I heard there was a new student and wanted to meet them and I have now I guess I'll leave you and take that great idea of yours Scarhead." Malfoy shut the door and left. "We are going to be talking to her some more Crabbe and Goyle," he said going off to bother some first years.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Ok should I wear a sign saying 'I am from Louisiana in the United States!'"  
"No I don't think so Lacy," said Hermione.  
"And would it be bad that I think that Draco is kind of cute?"  
"Yes!" all three of them said at once.  
"Well I do, but I didn't say I like him." All the sudden there was a bunch of racket.  
"What is that noise?"  
"It's Pig, my owl," said Ron. "He hates being in his cage."  
"Do all of you have pets?" Lacy asked.  
"Yes I have a cat named Crookshanks and Harry has a Snowy Owl named Hedwig," Hermione answered.  
"Oh, I don't have a pet. They wouldn't allows us to have pets at my old school. I don't know why though. We were forced to use the stupid school's slow owls to mail things to our families."  
"That's awful. I don't know what I would do with out Crookshanks."  
"You would be in the Library or doing your homework, but now with Crookshanks you feed him, go to the library, and do your homework with him in your lap," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.  
"What ever Ron."  
After that the food cart came around and every one got something. They all ate there food and talked. After about an hour they changed into there robes for they would be at Hogwarts soon.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Well this is it. This is Hogwarts," Hermione said to Lacy pointing at the huge castle.  
"Damn! How many students are here?" Lacy asked.  
"Who knows," said Ron passing Lacy to catch up with Harry.  
"My old school would look like that cabin over there," Lacy said pointing towards Hagrid's hut.  
"Do you know how many schools are in the United States Lacy?" Hermione asked.  
"Not a clue."  
"Well I guess it is time for your first feast here at Hogwarts. I am guessing Professor McGonagall will sort you after the first years have been sorted. She'll probably take you into her office and do it. I'll ask her if you can sit with us if you like?"  
"Sure!"  
Lacy and Hermione went to the Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall and ask her. Sure they found her with the first years.   
"Professor McGonagall, I need to ask you a question," Hermione said trying to get Professor McGonagall's attention.  
"Why Hello Miss Granger. Not wanting to sign up for more classes are you," said Professor McGonagall.  
"Oh no Ma'am actually I wanted to know when you were going to sort Lacy Green into a house," Hermione said pointing to Lacy.  
"Oh I plain forgot we had a new student this year. Well how about she go sit with you, Miss Granger, since you seem to be friends and come bring her by Professor Dumbledore's office. The password is pumpkin juice. Mr. Potter will know where to find his office. Now you too need to get back in there are you will miss the sorting ceremony in which I need to start."  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Hermione said but she didn't hear because she was too busy getting the first years ready. "Well come on let's go eat, but first we have to watch the sorting ceremony and listen to Professor Dumbledore."  
"Oh I have been meaning to ask you something."  
"What Lacy?"  
"Is there a Dueling Club here?"  
"No but we did in my second year we did. Maybe you can ask the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"Ok who is it."  
"I don't know. People say the job is cursed. So we have a new teacher every year. I'll tell you once we get in there. I'll be able to tell by then."  
They walked into the Great Hall to find it to Lacy's surprise filled with several students.  
"Do people from all around the UK come here or just London?"  
"All the UK I think."  
"No wonder it is much bigger. We just had people from the northern part of Louisiana go to my school. The people in the south went to the school down there."  
"Oh I see. Come on there is Harry and Ron saving us a seat."  
Lacy and Hermione walked to were Harry and Ron were saving them a seat and sat down.   
"Do you have Quidditch here?"  
"Of course we do," Harry answered Lacy. "I hope I will become captain this year for the Gryffindor team, but we need a new Keeper. When we were in third year it was our Keeper at that time last year here and we didn't have Quidditch last year to get a new keeper."  
"What position are you Harry?"  
"I am the seeker."  
"Who do you have in mind for Keeper."  
"Don't know yet. Hopefully if Ron was working on it this summer like he said he will have a good shot at becoming Keeper."  
"Of course I worked on it. I got like 3 broken arms, a black eye, and a few bloody noses."  
"Well Quidditch is a bloody sport Ron," Lacy said. "I was on the Quidditch team at my old school and I can always ask my mom to send my broom. Maybe I can try out for the team."  
"Why don't you try and when we have matches against Slytherin you can be close to Malfoy," Harry said smirking.  
"I already told you that I didn't like him I just thought he was cute."  
  
*********************************  
  
They ate and headed towards the common room but Lacy remembered something.  
"Hey don't I have to go to Dumbledore's office first Hermione."  
"Oh yea! Harry can you show us where Dumbledore's office is."  
"Sure, I hope you know the password."  
"Yes we do Professor McGonagall told us." "All right it's this way."  
Harry lead them towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  
"Harry why did Professor McGonagall tell us to ask you where to find the Headmaster's office. Do you get in trouble all the time."  
"Not exactly. Well do you know about Lord Voldemort?"  
"I have heard stories."  
"Have you heard the one where he tried to kill a baby but that baby destroyed his powers?"  
"Parts."  
"Well I am that baby. That is why I have the scar on my head and every year I have been here in some for Voldemort comes after me."  
"Oh that's not good. Do you think he will be here this year Harry?"  
"Hopefully not but I am afraid because at the end of last year I barely got out of his clutches. I am afraid I think he is back and stronger but luckily while Dumbledore is here I am safe because that is the only wizard he fears."  
They made it to Dumbledore's office. Hermione said he password and they headed up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. 


	2. The First Class

Chapter 2- The First Class  
  
"Ya'll I am scared. I don't want to be sorted into a different house besides Gryffindor; wait I wouldn't mind Slytherin, but I mean what if I get stuck in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"  
  
"What kind of word is y'all?" Ron said.  
  
"Sorry it is the country in me, but it means you guys or all or you."  
  
"Oh I see now."  
  
"I don't think you will get in any other house but Gryffindor. I am sure you will be sorted in the same house as Ron, Harry, and me."  
  
"Well here goes nothing say the password Hermione."  
  
"Oh no! What was it again."  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot it Hermione!"  
  
"See Ron, women are so forgetful. Unlike us men."  
  
"Shut the hell up Harry I am trying to remember the password!"  
  
"Snooty too!" Harry whispered in Ron's ear, "She must be on her you know what."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I heard that you too and I am not in a matter of fact!"  
  
"Do you remember the password yet Hermione?"  
  
"Not yet Lacy. Wait! I remember its pumpkin juice!"  
  
The eagle statue started to move and within seconds a flight a stairs stood before them. They headed up the stairs towards Professor Dumbledore's office. It was a long walk for Lacy, even though there weren't that many steps. Harry knocked on the door and walked in. When Harry stepped into Professor Dumbledore's office Fawks flew towards Harry and rested on his shoulder. Harry patted Fawks on the head.  
  
"Come on you guys Professor Dumbledore should be up here," Harry said motioning to the others, who were staring at all the pictures on the wall. They followed Harry. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. When Fawks caught sight of him he flew towards him and rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Why hello Harry! What brings you here? It is a bit early in the year isn't," Professor Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no Professor I am not in trouble and my summer has been great with Sirius. I haven't had any sight of Voldemort."  
  
"Oh that is good. Then what brings you him my dear boy," Professor Dumbledore looked behind Harry and saw Lacy. "Oh I see now you must be Ms. Green. I am guessing you would like to be sorted into a house?"  
  
"Yes sir I would."  
  
"Well come forward. I will get the hat have a seat." Lacy sat down and Professor Dumbledore got the old ratty Sorting Hat. "Ok just sit down and relax Ms. Green and I will place the hat on your head and you will be in your new house in no time." He placed the hat on Lacy's head and the hat came to life.  
  
"Ahh a foreigner," the hat said. "Let me see lots of skill, very smart, I see a bit a courage, oh and Quidditch skill! Well it better be Gryffindor then!" Lacy was very relieved to hear the hat say Gryffindor.  
  
"That's great! I told you that you would be in Gryffindor with us. Come on Lacy I'll show you where to go," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. Professor Dumbledore?" Lacy said turning towards Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is my stuff?"  
  
"It will be in your room by the time you get there."  
  
"Ok thank you Professor."  
  
They left Professor Dumbledore's office and went towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Hey Lacy," Harry said. "Are you going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
"I don't know I may. What positions are open?"  
  
"Well there is Keeper and Chaser."  
  
"Well I played Seeker back in the States."  
  
"That is my position."  
  
"Oh well I think I could be a Chaser. When are try-outs?"  
  
"I don't know yet. We don't even have a captain this yet."  
  
"What happened to your captain?"  
  
"He graduated in my third year."  
  
"Why didn't y'all have a captain last year."  
  
"We didn't have Quidditch last year because of the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
"Oh what does Quidditch have to do with a Triwizard Tournament. I mean  
  
I've seen one before and we still had Quidditch."  
  
"Well they grew a maze in the Quidditch field."  
  
"Ok. I won't ask. Well any ways what is our first class tomorrow and does anyone have Arithmancy?"  
  
"I do!" Hermione said.  
  
"Cool. When do we have it?"  
  
"Thursday and our first class is double Potions with Slytherin. Then we have lunch and a hour break and then Transfiguration." Ron and Harry groaned.  
  
"What's wrong with Potions or Transfiguration?" Lacy asked.  
  
"It's Potions and well it-" Harry started.  
  
"SUCKS," Ron said finishing Harry's sentence.  
  
"Well that and Professor Snape is-"  
  
"Really mean and gives way to much homework."  
  
"Oh. I love homework!"  
  
"You do?" Harry and Ron said in unison surprised.  
  
"Well I don't mind it."  
  
"I never thought there was someone just like Hermione in this world," Ron said in amazement. Hermione scolded at him. "Do you have a cat?"  
  
"No, but I want one really bad."  
  
"Oh. I was about to say that you can join Hermione when she feeds her cat, goes to the library and check out the biggest book in there, then go up to the common room and do your homework. And if you have time start a protest group against trolls no being free."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione?"  
  
"This," she picked her knee up and kneed him. Ron hit the ground. "That was for your first remark about me," she told Lacy to follow her and stepped on Ron's stomach, "That was for the second one." She walked off and took Lacy to the Common Room. After about ten minutes Ron and Harry hadn't caught up yet. They reached the Common Room and went in. "Well Lacy, this is our Common Room. They say it is the best one in the whole school."  
  
"It probably is," Lacy responded staring at the walls and fireplace. "Over there by the fireplace must be a great place to study or read."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Where is the Girls dormitory."  
  
"This way come on I'll show you the way. The others should be in there it is a bit late." Hermione showed Lacy to the Girls Dormitory and when they walked in Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. "Lacy this is Lavender and Parvati,' Hermione said pointing at the two girls, "Lavender, Parvati this is Lacy Green she was transferred here this year."  
  
"Hello," both the girls said.  
  
"Hi," Lacy said in response. "Which bed is mine?"  
  
"The last one," Lavender said.  
  
"Your lucky that you get to stay with us," Parvati said.  
  
"Hermione, let's see if Harry and Ron made it back yet."  
  
"Ok they should be back by now."  
  
"Well bye Lavender and Parvati I guess I will see y'all later." Hermione and Lacy walked out the door.  
  
"Lavender, what does y'all mean?"  
  
"I don't know Parvati. We can ask Lacy tomorrow let's go to sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
While Hermione and Lacy headed down the steps Harry and Ron, who was a little behind, walked in the Common room. Harry sat down by the fire and Ron joined him in the other chair.  
  
"Ron does it still hurt?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"I think you deserved it. Those were some mean remarks."  
  
"They were true."  
  
"That doesn't matter Ron."  
  
"At least I didn't lie."  
  
Lacy and Hermione reached the bottom of the steps and came towards Ron and Harry.  
  
"Are you ok Ron?" Lacy asked.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"What are you still doing up?"  
  
"We were seeing if you and Harry had made it back yet."  
  
"We who is we?"  
  
"Shut up Ron you know I am here," Hermione said sternly. "Come on Lacy lets just go to sleep."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They headed to the Girls Dormitory. Harry and Ron followed a few minutes afterwards to the Boys Dormitory.  
  
That night went by fast. Lacy got up and did her make-up. She got dressed and went down stairs where she guessed Hermione was since she wasn't in her bed. When Lacy got there Hermione wasn't there. The only person in the Common Room was Harry.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Have you seen Hermione come down."  
  
"No. I was looking for Ron. He wasn't in his bed this morning and I am usually the first one up."  
  
"Hermione wasn't in her bed either. So I guessed she was down here but she isn't. I wonder where they are."  
  
"Who knows we will see them at breakfast or at least Potions. Come on lets go eat breakfast."  
  
"Should I get my books?"  
  
"Yea. It's a long walk down to the dungeons."  
  
"Ok let me go and get them."  
  
"All right, I'll wait for you."  
  
Lacy headed up stairs and grabbed her books then went back down stairs to head to breakfast with Harry. They talked a little about Quidditch while they went to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall they looked at the Gryffindor table and neither Ron nor Hermione was there.  
  
"Not here either. I wonder where Hermione is?"  
  
"Same with Ron. Well we might as well eat."  
  
"Yea."  
  
They sat down by Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hi Harry. Where is that annoying younger brother of mine," Fred said. "And who is this behind you. A girlfriend?"  
  
"No this is Lacy Green she is in Gryffindor with us and I haven't seen Ron any today."  
  
"Oh. Hopefully he has gone missing."  
  
"I doubt that," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," Harry said turning around and seeing Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"I was just going to answer yours and Lacy's question."  
  
"And what might you answer be Draco," Lacy said.  
  
"That Ron and Hermione are both in one of the dungeons snogging."  
  
"There what!"  
  
"What's snogging?"  
  
"I think Americans call it making-out."  
  
"Oh my God there what! I was so right about them."  
  
"Right about what?" Harry asked.  
  
"That they like each other."  
  
"Oh you thought so."  
  
"No I knew so."  
  
"Well Harry I guess you can't have Hermione now," Draco said.  
  
"And what made you think I wanted her. In a matter of fact I like someone besides her"  
  
"Don't tell me you still like that Cho Chang girl."  
  
"How did you find out I liked Cho Chang."  
  
"It's so obvious that you liked her."  
  
"Well I don't like her any more so why don't you go back to the Slytherin table."  
  
"Fine I will. I'll see you in class Lacy."  
  
"Ok Draco," Lacy said waving good bye to him. Harry stared at Lacy wondering why she would even want to talk to that jerk. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down by Fred. "So what is there to eat Harry."  
  
"Practically everything Lacy," she sat down by Harry and started putting food on her plate. She and Harry ate until they were full. Then they got up and started walking together to Potions.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione sat in Ron's lap kissing him. She didn't know why she was doing this but she liked it and couldn't stop. Then noticing who she was kissing she pulled away. "Ron?"  
  
"Yea Hermione."  
  
"Why are we doing this. I mean I don't hate it but all I remember is that you came and got me out of my bed this morning and told me we needed to talk. Then you brought me here and that's all I remember."  
  
"Well Hermione even though it may seem that I don't like besides being friends. I do like you outside if our friendship."  
  
"Why tell me now Ron?"  
  
"I don't know after last night it finally struck me that I liked you. I never thought I liked you and I don't know what even made me say all those mean things."  
  
"Ron I don't know if I feel the same way about you though."  
  
"Oh, Ron said sadly.  
  
"Oh my God what time is it Ron!"  
  
"I think 5 'til 9. Why?"  
  
"We have class at 9 Ron! Quick let's go get our books." Ron and Hermione got up and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room as fast as they could. The went to their dormitories and grabbed there books and ran back down stairs to the dungeons. Only they weren't fast enough. Professor Snape had already started teaching the class when they walked in. Professor Snape was writing on the board.  
  
"Late Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said turning around. "Stay after class so we can discuss tardiness."  
  
"Yes Sir Professor Snape," both of them said. They sat down with Harry and Lacy who had saved them a seat. When Hermione sat down by Lacy just smiled at her. Hermione thought, 'She must know. Oh no I am so going to get how she was right, but wait she wasn't right because I don't like Ron. I just think he can kiss very very well. That doesn't mean I like him. Does it?'  
  
"Were studying the Polyjuice Potion for those who are late to class to know," Professor Snape said. "Now can anyone besides Ms. Green" he paused, "and Ms. Granger answer any of my questions. Let's try and see if you can answer this one, How long does it take to make a Polyjuice Potion?"  
  
Author's Note- Ok I think I got the paragraphs shorter on both this story and Is Lupin Back? I hope you enjoy them both! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - True Feeling are Released?  
  
All the Fifth Years in Potions had started a month long project, they would all be making a Polyjuice Potion. Everyone had to pick a partner in their class in which they would change into. Hermione and Lacy were partners and Ron and Harry were partners as well.  
  
Hermione and Ron had both gotten an afternoon worth of detention. Ron was in the Trophy Room cleaning every single trophy until they each one was spotless. Hermione was sent to the Hospital Wing to clean all the bedpans. So they were up until midnight and weren't able to have dinner. Lacy and Harry had saved them food for when they came back, if they ever would. This was the thought in Lacy and Harry's mind when the clock struck twelve.  
  
"Harry will they ever get back?" Lacy asked impatiently.  
  
"Well they should be back around now unless they went off to some classroom and started snogging."  
  
"I highly doubt that because Hermione said that she doesn't like Ron but that she just thinks that he can kiss really well. I don't think that she was telling the entire truth however."  
  
"She said she didn't like Ron!" Harry said astonished. "Poor Ron, he was planning on asking her out later."  
  
"I didn't say she wouldn't go out with him."  
  
"Girls are so confusing," Harry said confused.  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
Ron was done with all the trophies so he left and went to see if Hermione was done in the Hospital Wing. He walked all the way to the Hospital Wing and found Hermione cleaning her last bedpan. Ron walked into the Hospital Wing and went up to Hermione.  
  
"Are you almost done because it's about to be midnight?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just about Ron let me finish this bedpan. If you're tired there is no need to wait for me. You can go ahead and leave," Hermione said not looking up from her cleaning.  
  
"Well if you don't want me to wait for you all you had to do was say so."  
  
"I did say so Ron," Hermione said hoping Ron would leave because she didn't want to walk in with Ron since she knew Harry and Lacy were waiting on them. Ron turned around and went to the Common Room. When he entered the Common Room sure enough Harry and Lacy were there waiting on him.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Lacy questioned Ron.  
  
"She's still in the Hospital Wing or on her way up here."  
  
"Ok I'll just wait for her then."  
  
"I think I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Lacy, Harry are you going to come or wait for Hermione?"  
  
"Yea I'm coming," Harry waved goodnight to Lacy and left with Ron. After about fifteen minutes Hermione came through the Portrait Hole and found only Lacy in the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione?" Lacy said getting up from her chair.  
  
"What Lacy?"  
  
"You've changed. You're not the same ever since you and Ron made out."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You and Ron used to be best friends, now you're avoiding him and you barely even talk to him anymore. Why?"  
  
"I don't know Lacy. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep so goodnight," Hermione went up the stairs and Lacy followed. When Lacy go to her bed she started looking through her trunk for her diary. When Lacy found it she grabbed her quill and ink bottle and sat on her bed. She lit a small lamp and started to write:  
  
September 4(5)  
  
Sorry I haven't written in here since I've been at Hogwarts but I guess that may mean I've been having fun. Today was a weird day. My new friends Ron and Hermione (there is also Harry but this didn't happen to him. Any ways,) were making out (or as the Brits say Snogging) in an empty classroom. So I just guessed they like each other and as it turns out only Ron likes Hermione but Hermione doesn't like Ron (or that's what she says). In my opinion she likes him but she just can't admit it. Oh well it's not my affair to mess with. OMG! (Oh my God) There is this hot guy here but Ron, Harry, and Hermione all say he is evil and bad but he is way to hot to be evil. I'm hoping I can get to know him better. Quidditch try-outs are soon or that's what Harry says. I'm hoping can be the new chaser. Well I'm getting tired because it's like midnight, so I'll write tomorrow or should I say later.  
  
When Lacy finished writing she shut her diary and placed a locking charm on it, then placed it under her bed. She turned the lamp off and went to sleep.  
  
Hermione lay in her bed restless. She couldn't stop having the same dream over and over again.  
  
(In Dream Now)  
  
There she laid in her bed and all the sudden she hears a voice speaking to her. She opens her eyes and sees Ron standing in front of her.  
  
"Ron what in the bloody devil are you doing? Why are you in the Girls Dormitory, you know if you get caught you'll get in real trouble."  
  
"It doesn't matter just follow me. Ok?" He reached out his hand hoping she would grab his. Hermione grabbed his hand and said, "We better not be late for class Ron."  
  
"We shouldn't Hermione." Ron guided Hermione out the Gryffindor Common Room and down the stairs. They turned left after the stairs and walked down a cold passageway. Hermione realized that Ron was guiding her towards the dungeons.  
  
"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione questioned. He didn't answer but kept walking. They reached an empty classroom. Several thoughts started to flash through Hermione's head at that moment. There was only one chair in the classroom, besides a bunch of tables against the wall.  
  
"Hermione please sit," Ron said pointing towards the chair. Hermione sat down. Ron walked in front of her and stood silent for a moment. "Hermione," he paused, "there is something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."  
  
"Yes Ron. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, it's just that lately I've been feeling that I like you more than just a friend. Do you get my drift?" Hermione sat stone stiff in her chair she didn't know what to say. 'More than a friend? I hope he isn't about to say what I think he's going to say.' Hermione thought as Ron started to lean in. 'Oh no. Oh no. Don't do it Ron please don't do it.' But he did it, he kissed her. He pulled away and Hermione sat the same way, stone still.  
  
(End Dream)  
  
Hermione bolted up. Sweat was poring down he face. She was breathing hard. She hated that dream; she hated thinking of the dream 24-7. Hermione wished that she still had her time turner so she could go back in time and change what had happened. She laid down knowing she couldn't change the past and went to sleep.  
  
Lacy woke up the next morning and did her make-up and got dressed as usual. She woke Hermione up but she said for her to go on without her. So Lacy went downstairs and saw Seamus waiting down there. Lacy figured he was waiting on Lavender. Lavender said they had been going out since the Yule Ball the year before. Lacy kept going and just walked past Seamus with a charmful smile. Seamus stopped her however.  
  
"Hey Lacy wait up! I need to ask you a question," Seamus called towards Lacy.  
  
Lacy could almost imagine what was coming next. It had happened to her several times since she had been at Hogwarts. 'But how,' she thought. 'He couldn't have broken up with Lavender for me!'  
  
"Lacy I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Lacy knew it! "Well Seamus I'm flattered in all but you broke up with one of my good friends to go out with me and that's wrong."  
  
"Is that a yes or no?"  
  
"Sorry but it's a no Seamus."  
  
"Damn!" He walked back up to the Boy's Dormitory.  
  
Lacy's feeling really got worse when she saw Lavender come in. Lavender was crying with Parvati trying to comfort her. When they walked by Parvati just glared at her and Lavender looked up and just started crying even worse. Tears started to come to Lacy's eyes. She started to walk and went out the Portrait Hole. As she walked it seemed almost every girl was glaring at her. The tears started to really come now. Lacy dashed off and ran outside. She didn't know where she was going. She came really close to the Quidditch fields and stopped at a near by tree and just cried. Everyone was inside either sleeping or eating, being a Saturday and no classes. Slytherin was starting Quidditch practice early. The team had been practicing all morning. Finally after several hours the captain let the team members leave and eat. They walked and talked about how they were going to beat Gryffindor this year for the Quidditch Cup. Draco all the sudden heard a sound.  
  
"Hey you guys go ahead. I think I forgot something," he turned around and the team kept going. He leaned his broom against the tree and he walked around the tree. He looked to see what the noise was that he heard. When he looked he saw Lacy there crying. He bent down and grabbed Lacy and picked her up. "Lacy what's wrong?"  
  
"Yo-ou wou-uld-n't uu-nder-st-stand," Lacy sobbed.  
  
"Hey I might just try me." So she told him what had happened to her. He cradled her in his arms and rocked her to try and calm her down a little. Lacy all the sudden stopped crying. She had just realized who was holding her, it was Draco Malfoy. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he actually cared why she was crying. He wiped away her tears with his cloak. "It's ok. I don't think all the girls hate you," Draco said trying to calm Lacy down.  
  
"Well maybe not all of them but most of them do," Lacy said trying not to cry. Draco held her closer to his chest and brushed the hair out of he eyes. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sat there for a while. Lacy didn't budge and neither did Draco.  
  
After a while Draco asked, "Do you want to go for a ride on my broom." Lacy looked up and smiled. They both got up and Draco grabbed his broom. Draco mounted first and then Lacy got on behind him. She put her arms around his waist and Draco kicked off the ground. They flew into the clouds so no one could see them, and so they wouldn't get caught. They flew around for a while the Draco steered his broom towards the school. He stopped above one of the towers and landed on the top of it. He got off and picked Lacy up to got her off the broom. They both sat down. Lacy had a good idea on what Draco was probably going to do but she didn't jump to conclusions. They sat there and looked at each other for a while. To break the ice Draco finally said something, "So. Do you like it here at Hogwarts Lacy?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "Yea I like it here."  
  
"That's good. What's your favorite subject?"  
  
"I think it would have to be Charms. What's yours?" "Potions for me."  
  
"That's only because you're a teachers pet," put her hand over her mouth. She didn't really mean to say that. "Opps."  
  
"It's ok. I admit that Professor Snape does treat us better than any other house. Doesn't bother me at all, that just means less homework." They both laughed. All the sudden it started to rain. Lacy stood up and started to play in the rain. "I love the rain," she said stopping and wiping the water out of her eyes.  
  
"Well we ought to get inside before we get to wet."  
  
"Yea," they both got on Draco's broom and flew down to the ground. They walked inside and dried off a little. They walked to the stairs and parted their separate ways. Lacy climbed the stairs and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all in there. Harry and Ron where playing wizard's chess, Ron seemed to be winning. Hermione got up and ran over to Lacy.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been all morning? We've been looking for you."  
  
"I was having the time of my life! I'm going upstairs and changing clothes." She walked up stairs and plopped on her bed. She went under her bed and grabbed her diary. 


	4. Harry's Secret

Chapter 4- Harry's Secret  
  
Lacy opened her diary and started to write:  
  
September 5  
  
Hey again. Well today was great! Well, not the beginning of it. I think that everyone (or most the girls) hates me. They all glare at me when I walk down the hall and it seems to me that practically every guy has asked me out in this school. Of course me being me and that I don't go out with guys I don't even know, I said no to them all. I only want to go out with one guy at that moment and he, plus Harry and Ron, is practically the only guy who hasn't asked me out! Well any ways, today I was crying about all that stuff up there and guess who shows up. Draco! I was so astonished because like I said earlier, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all say that he is evil. But in a matter of fact he is sweet and caring. He comforted me and he took me on his broom and we went for a ride. We talked and then it started to rain (of course that's my luck). I think he was even about to kiss me, but it had to rain! Well I am going to go because I think it's time for supper!  
  
Lacy shut her diary and did her usual charms, then placed it under her bed. She got up and checked her make-up in a near by mirror then went downstairs to see if anyone was down there. Hermione wasn't in the dormitory so she guess she was down there or in the Library refreshing her memory on the Polyjuice Potion if she could get her hands on a book that wasn't in the restricted section. Hermione wasn't downstairs but Harry was cleaning his broom for Quidditch practice. Rain was still pouring on the windows. It seemed to get harder and harder every ten minutes. Lacy walked over to Harry and sat down beside him.  
  
"It's hard to think that how such a beautiful day could turn out to be a horrible one," Lacy said trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Yea that is weird," Harry said not looking up from his broom.  
  
"So. When are Quidditch try-outs again?" Lacy asked still trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Next Saturday," He responded still not looking up.  
  
"Well for some reason you're pissed off so I am going to the Library." Lacy got up and walked out. 'What is up with him today?' she thought to herself. As she walked to the Library she passed by Hermione. She stopped and stopped Hermione too. "Hey girl! Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh I was in the Library then I went to go and find Crookshanks because I couldn't find him this morning."  
  
"Cool, what did you find out in the Library?"  
  
"Nothing much besides what I already knew."  
  
"Oh, well have you talked to Harry today?"  
  
"Yes a little, why?"  
  
"Was he like pissed off?"  
  
"No, he seemed just fine to me but I didn't stay in the Common Room, where he was, long to see if he was happy or pissed off."  
  
"Oh ok. Well where are you heading to?"  
  
"Well first I am going to try and find Crookshanks. Then, I think that I am going to go back to the Common Room and if you want I can try and see what's wrong with Harry."  
  
"That would be great Hermione. I am going to see if there is any dinner left and then I am going to practice my Quidditch skills."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
Both the girls went their separate directions. In no time Hermione found Crookshanks heading to the Common Room to be fed. She fed him and went to go talk to Harry who was reading a book. Hermione sat down beside him. Harry didn't look up from the book but kept reading.  
  
"So Harry, what are you reading?" Harry kept reading and paid no attention to Hermione. She tried again and louder, "Harry what are you reading?" Still there was no response from him. Hermione with her nerves rushing she stood up in front off Harry. She grabbed his book and threw it on the couch. "Harry Potter! What is up with you! I mean you act mean to Lacy then me! There is something wrong with you so spill now!" Hermione yelled at Harry.  
  
In a soft voice Harry said, "I'll tell you just not here. Let's go to the Library ok and I'll tell you there."  
  
"Fine," Hermione snapped and she went off to the Library making sure that Harry followed. Harry followed and they went to the Library. Harry motioned Hermione to a table in the back of the Library. He sat down and Hermione sat beside him. "Will you tell me now Harry?"  
  
"Yes I will." He leaned in and Hermione did as well. Harry sat silent for a while then finally spoke. "Well the thing is, is that I think I like this person who I don't think likes me."  
  
"Good lord Harry your not talking about Cho Chang are you?"  
  
"No, in a matter of fact I'm not! I was talking about," he paused, "well you wouldn't understand. I'll lose the temper. I guess it was just stress, with coming back to school and all the homework."  
  
"Ok whatever Harry," Hermione stood up and walked away saying to herself, "Stupid boys."  
  
Harry sat there for a while he wondered where Ron was. Maybe he could tell him his secret. No he would probably tell someone because he can never keep a secret; and this was truly a secret.  
  
Lacy walked up to the Great Hall there were a few people still in there. Luckily there was still food too! Lacy sat at the Gryffindor table alone. She started to fill her plate with the leftovers. While in her deep thought she never noticed someone sitting next to her. Or at least not until there was one piece of pumpkin pie left and they both reached for it. Lacy jumped almost completely out of her chair. She was very startled by the person. "Oh my god you scared me," she said breathing hard. "I thought I was the only one sitting around here." Then she noticed who it was. It wasn't even a Gryffindor student. "Draco! What are you doing sitting here?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you some more," Draco said coolly giving Lacy the last piece of pie. "Here take the pie. I'm not that hungry any ways."  
  
Lacy took the pie and started to eat it while looking at him suspiciously. She paused and swallowed. "How long were you sitting there?"  
  
"About 10 minutes."  
  
"Damn that long. Good lord."  
  
"You seemed to be in a deep thought plus I kind of snuck up and sat down."  
  
"Oh, well I was just thinking about Quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor. They're this weekend. I was just about to go out and practice a little," Lacy putting her fork and plate down.  
  
"May I join you? I can give you a few pointers maybe."  
  
"Sure," Lacy said with a smile. "I already have my broom. How long will it take for you to get yours?"  
  
"I'll just use one of the schools brooms. Hopefully I shouldn't get myself killed on them." Lacy giggled at the remark. Lacy got up first. She picked up her broom and Draco went with her to the Quidditch field. They walked out to the Quidditch field. The sun was setting but there was still enough light to practice. Lacy set out to the field while Draco grabbed a broom and the Quidditch balls. She flew around a little with her hair flowing in the wind. Draco came out and caught sight of her. He dropped the stuff and the trunk landed on his toe. All the sudden Draco yelled, "Shit!" Lacy turned around and looked at Draco to see what was wrong with him. She flew her broom towards him. As she came to the ground Draco was picking up the trunk and the broom.  
  
"What happened Draco?" Lacy said worried.  
  
"I dropped the trunk and it landed on my toe that's all."  
  
"Is there anything that I could do to make it better Draco."  
  
Draco thought of the numerous things she could do to make it better but said, "It's ok but thanks for asking." Lacy smiled.  
  
"Well why don't we get started. I am trying to be the new chaser so if you could can you be a keeper?"  
  
"I can try." Draco sat the trunk down and opened it. He grabbed the Quaffle and handed it to Lacy. She took it with a smile and flew off. Draco steadily got onto the broom he had. It shook a little then it was a smooth ride from there. He flew to the goal post, where Lacy was close to. She came close to the goal and waited for Draco to be ready to block her shot.  
  
Harry still sat in the Library. He couldn't get the same thought out of his mind, why couldn't he tell Hermione or Ron, his best friends, what his secret was. He sat there in thought some more then got up. "I'm going to find Ron," he said to himself. He went to the Common Room and looked for Ron. Ron was in there playing wizards chess by himself. Harry went over to him, "May I join you Ron?"  
  
"Sure Harry," Harry sat down across from Ron and placed his pieces in the right spots on the board. "I was wondering when you were going to come up. Hermione was just here and she said that you were in the Library. Then we played chess and of course I beat her."  
  
"Oh. Have you had any luck seeing if she likes you?" Harry asked moving one of his pawns.  
  
"No, I wish. Maybe I should ask Lacy." Harry stirred in his seat at the mentioning of Lacy's name. Ron didn't notice but made his move against Harry. They kept playing chess and Ron ended up beating Harry as usual. Ron asked for a rematch but Harry refused. Ron just shrugged and picked up the game. Harry grabbed his book in which he had left on the couch and went upstairs. Ron followed him. He placed his chess set under his bed with a bunch of other junk.  
  
Harry grabbed the book that he had been reading earlier, Quidditch Through the Ages. This was like the millionth time that he had read it. He was briefing his memory on all the Quidditch rules before the season started. Harry turned to page 23 were all the different players. As he read through each different position he thought of each different player. First there was the Keeper, which there was none of. Then there were the Beaters, who were Fred and George. Third were the Chasers, which there was only one of at the moment and that was Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell had graduated the year before. Last the seeker, him. Harry thought of how maybe there could be a little first year just like him to be on the team. He stood up and went to the windowsill and looked out towards to Quidditch field. Harry blinked because he thought he saw someone out there but he lost his sight when he heard Ron calling his name.  
  
"Hey Harry. Come here I got a question for you."  
  
Harry shook his head and came back to his bed. He sat down on it, "Yea Ron. What do you need."  
  
"I was wondering what you were going to tell Hermione downstairs in the Library. When I played chess with her she seemed very frustrated and I asked her what was wrong and she said you. I asked her why and she said because he is such a, well I'm not going to repeat what she said, but I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh." Harry looked down at the floor and mumbled something  
  
"What Harry I didn't quite understand?"  
  
Harry mumbled again but a little louder this time.  
  
"Still nothing Harry. Try not to mumble."  
  
Harry looked up and said it, "I like Lacy."  
  
Ron didn't looked shocked, "So, all the guys like Lacy her at Hogwarts."  
  
"No Ron you don't get it I like her a whole lot. Like I liked Cho Chang."  
  
"Oh well that's bad."  
  
"No duh genius." vdbammwejbfdnma babsbsehwhw 


	5. A Bit of Practice

Chapter 5- A Bit of Practice  
  
Lacy flew up with a Quaffle in her hand towards the goal posts. Draco was coming up behind her to get to the goal posts so he could try and be a Keeper. Lacy waited on Draco to get to the posts before she shot. Draco got in front of the goals and got ready to block Lacy's first shot. Lacy zig zagged on her broom to confuse Draco. She headed for a goal but darted for one on the other side. She shot the ball and made it. "This is too easy," Lacy laughed retrieving the Quaffle. She went again to shot but she used a different maneuver. To her surprise Draco actually blocked the shot. Draco was in shock as well.  
  
They continued to shoot around until it was too dark to see the goals. The moon was full but it was a cloudy night as well. Lacy flew down and put the equipment up. Draco put the broom up that he had borrowed as well. When he came back Lacy was there yet, however her broom was. Draco went up to the broom and mounted it; he had never ridden a Firebolt before. He flew around once and when he came back Lacy was there. Draco flew to her. When he was starting to dismount she got on behind him and put her arms around his waist. Draco got all the way back on. He looked back towards Lacy and she rested her head on his back. Lacy had been very tired. Draco figured she had been so he flew up. He started to head towards to doors, but there were teachers in the hall. So he flew towards the Greenhouses. Draco flew to Greenhouse 3 and landed. Lacy hadn't noticed that she was on top of a greenhouse until she got off the broom and almost fell off. Luckily Draco caught her in time. She looked at Draco with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well it's late and teachers are in the hall and we can't be out after bed so I didn't want us to get caught. I figured we could wait up here until the halls are clear of teachers," Draco said.  
  
"To bad we don't have Harry's invisibility cloak," Lacy put her hands over her mouth quickly. "I didn't just say that did I?" She looked at him hoping she hadn't.  
  
"You said it," he paused, "I knew it too!"  
  
"Damn! Don't tell anyone or Harry will kill me!" Lacy said. She couldn't believe she had just told Draco that. No one was suppose to know about it.  
  
"I won't I promise," Draco smiled. Lacy had adored Draco smile so much. It was so cute! Without thinking Lacy leaned in towards Draco and kissed him. She had no clue what so ever on what she was doing. She leaned back and looked at the startled face of Draco. He smiled again and kissed her back.  
  
Harry sat in his four poster bed restless. He kept seeing Voldemort's face. It was so horrible and ugly. So, Harry decided to get up. He put his glasses on and went to the windowsill. Harry tried to gaze at the stars but it was too cloudy. He was going to go back to bed when something caught his eye. He saw two figures on a broomstick. Immediately he knew who they were, Draco and Lacy. Harry saw them fly to the front doors and then to the Greenhouses. After a moment he saw one of the figures get off the broom and almost fall off. After about two minutes the worst thing that could happen to Harry happened. They both kissed. Harry figured it had been Draco who had kissed Lacy since he was that kind of person, but he wasn't for sure about it. Harry was a little ticked off so he went back to bed in a bad mood.  
  
Lacy was really tired. She tried to lie down but she couldn't. The building's roof was too slanted. Draco scooted towards her. He gave her a motion telling her that she could rest on him. So she did. With Lacy's head on Draco's chest, Draco placed his head on top of hers and they fell asleep.  
  
Since Lacy was a morning person she woke up first. It was about 6:30 in the morning. The sun wasn't very high in the sky at the time. Lacy woke Draco up. He looked at her and noticed it was morning.  
  
"Did we stay here all night?" he asked in shock.  
  
"I believe so. We better head in before we get in trouble."  
  
"Yea we should." The two got up and slid off the roof. Lacy carried her broomstick while they walked back. They snuck in the front doors unnoticed. Lacy started to head for the stairs while Draco went towards the Dungeons.  
  
Lacy turned around and said, "See you Draco at breakfast. Don't tell anyone about this alright?"  
  
"No problem Lacy," he responded as he walked out off sight.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a bad headache. All night he couldn't stop thinking of Lacy and Draco. The same memory went through his head, the first time he had ever laid eyes on Lacy.  
  
Harry couldn't say it was love at first sight, because when he first saw Lacy to him she was just really beautiful. He didn't like her though. Harry wasn't the type of boy that fell for girls only based on their looks. He liked to see what kind of person they were inside. Who knows maybe a gorgeous girl might be very mean and cruel. Or a really ugly girl might be sweet and caring on the inside. Harry just knew he wanted to get to know Lacy before he started to like her. But to his luck they became friends and he didn't want to fall in love with her. One of Harry's quotes was "Never fall in love with one of your best friends. Because one day you might lose one of your best friends." Harry always went with this quote. That's why he never fell in love with Hermione. Even though to him Hermione was like a sister he never had, and Ron like a brother he never had.  
  
Harry woke up with bags under his eyes. He had to tell Ron what he saw the night before. He couldn't tell Hermione because she would tell Lacy and he couldn't tell Lacy because it kind of involved Lacy. Ron woke up very uneasily. He stirred some and said, "Five more minutes mum," and he pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"It's me Harry idiot. Your mum is at the Burrow I presume. Now get up I have to tell you something very import that involves two people we know."  
  
"Well even though your not my mum can I have 5 more minutes. I mean come on its Sunday. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is. But please Ron get up. It involves Lacy and Draco."  
  
Ron bolted straight up, "What did you say Harry? It involved Lacy and Draco? What did Draco pay Lacy to do something with him or something?"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't. Besides Lacy isn't that kind of girl." Harry told Ron everything he had saw last night. He didn't tell him, however, that he couldn't stop thinking of Lacy.  
  
Hermione woke up and looked down towards Lacy's bed. 'She still wasn't there,' Hermione thought to herself. She got up and changed clothes. Hermione went down the steps to find Ron and Harry already there. "I guess we should just go eat breakfast by ourselves. I'm sure Lacy will meet us there," Hermione suggested to the guys. They agreed and went down to breakfast. None of them noticed Lacy briskly walked past them with her broom. Hermione turned her head but was distracted by some little first year that had bumped into her. The three sat down in their usual spots close to Fred and George. They all loaded their plates with the food they wanted. Harry only got an apple and a small bowl of cereal. He barely ate what he had gotten. Hermione tried to study his actions but wasn't doing very well. To her, he was happy yet sad and he had a little bit of worries in him. She shrugged and got up. "I'm going to see if I can find Lacy. She's got to be somewhere in this castle." Hermione walked off and left Rona and Harry.  
  
Harry watched Hermione leave and waited till she was gone. Then he turned to Ron and asked, "You know who I think a shit ass is?"  
  
Ron looked at him in curiosity and asked sarcastically, "Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is," Harry said. Harry hadn't notice that Draco had walked by him at the same time he said that.  
  
"I'm a what, Potter?" Draco questioned Harry.  
  
"You're a shit ass, Malfoy."  
  
"And how is that I might ask?"  
  
"Well lets see. there's this and oh yea that and."  
  
"Oh don't forget about that thing," Ron suggested but went back to his food when Draco glared at him.  
  
"Well, all I have to say is that, I don't see and shit on my ass at the moment," he turned around and pointed at his butt. "The only time when shit will be on my ass is when I'm taking a crap. In which I am not doing now so I am not a shit ass at the moment."  
  
"I believe he got you there Harry," Lacy said laughing while she walked up to them. Lacy looked at Draco and gave him a secret wink. Then started eating some breakfast. Draco smiled and walked to the Slythern table where Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out on the cinnamon buns. During the whole time Lacy ate no one talked. Hermione had showed up right when Lacy was getting up to go study for a History of Magic test they had the next day. Hermione followed Lacy to the Library because she really wanted to know where Lacy had been. When Lacy sat down Hermione sat beside her.  
  
"So, do you have something to tell me?" Hermione asked Lacy staring at her.  
  
"Oh hey Hermione! Like what?"  
  
"Like where you were yesterday?"  
  
"Oh that. Well I guess you could say living a dream," Lacy smiled and turned to her book and started to read about the history of black cats.  
Author's Note- I got bored so I made this doll that resembles Lacy Green (plus I have writers block! AHHHHH!!!! Well I should get over it soon I hope! LoL!). I just wanted to help you picture her since you know what the other characters look like already. Well enjoy! 


End file.
